In a general electric tool, a rotational speed of a motor is controlled by a user pulling a trigger provided in a grip. As the trigger, there are a stroke type trigger which performs a control by an operation amount, a load type trigger which performs a control by a magnitude of an operation load, and the like. A semiconductor, a strain gauge, or a pressure-sensitive conductive elastomer (hereinafter, referred to as a pressure-sensitive rubber) is used as a load sensor. For example, JP-A-2007-220481 discloses a pressure-sensitive conductive elastomer in which an electric resistance value is high in a non-pressure and non-deformed state, and the electric resistance value is reduced according to the increase of the load at the time of the compressive deformation so as to show conductivity.